The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to needles that penetrate objects or organs, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a needles that is used for medical treatments for humans.
Needles are thin objects, optionally hallow, with sharp tip in its end to allow penetration into or passage through an object or organ. Needles have many usages. It is used in sewing, in crafting for making small holes, in research, especially in biology, and in medicine. In medicine needles are used to inject fluid into or extract fluid from the body as well as in other treatments such as stimulating treatments, like acupuncture, or for monitoring treatment, like brain activity probing.
On of the most popular needle is a hypodermic needle that is penetrating the skin. In some applications the needle is injecting fluid to or extracting from the intercellular fluids and in other case extracting blood from or injection drugs to a blood vassal.
Typically, today, hypodermic needle is made of stainless-steel and the diameter of the needle is between 0.2 mm, i.e., 200 micron, to 5 mm. In recent years some needles in the thin diameter range are made also from other materials, such as silicon. These needles are produced using semiconductors manufacturing processes and fabrication facilities.